infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Dust Men
Description The Dust Men, also known as the Trash baggers or Transients are a large gang that consists of former transients and homeless people who rallied up under Alden Tate soon after the quarantine. They are the second gang that Cole faces during the course of the game. Cole mentions that Alden formed the Dust Men after the blast gave him powers to "Combat his paranoia". The gang has been collecting scrap metals and parts and has risen to power in a short period of time and took over the entire Warren. They have been kidnapping engineers and contractors to build the trash tower over the what used to be a park in the Warren. The gang "uniforms" are mostly made of old clothes, trash bags, and scrap metals, and their signature garbage bags over their heads. Although the gang has the Warren District under their complete control, they have shown multiple attempts to break the quarantine. Weapons and Gadgets The Dust men have a large arsenal, it would seem that most of their weapons are hand-made out of scrap metal. All of their weapons are listed here: Submachine guns: The Sterling L2A3 used by the Dust Men appear to be older and rustier than those carried by the other groups. The rifles have a bayonet made of sharp scrap metals attached to the end of each one. Shotguns: Functions like any other shotgun, though the Dust Men carry this weapon more frequently than the other groups. Mini guns: Usually used by Dust Men guarding the sewers, the enemies carrying these weapons are more of a threat to you, due to the armor equipped to them. Rocket-Propelled Grenade Launchers(RPGs): Much like their Reaper counterparts, the RPG is a powerful weapon. They are held by slightly bulkier Dust Men, that has a higher resistance to damage than a regular enemy; they can often survive a head shock. Grenades: Their grenades are not more powerful than other Grenades, but the Dust Men use them more often than the Reapers. Grenade launchers: The first Grenadier is encountered in the mission Alden Strikes. They can launch several Grenades in a rapid fashion. Scrap Metal Shields: Some Dust Men carry shields made of large chunks of scrap metal. However, they are still as easy to disarm as the other shields. Scrap Crabs The Scrap crabs are small, crab-like figures made entirely of scrap metal and are formed together by telekinetic powers from the RPG conduits. The Scrap crabs don't seem to have any awareness of a real life from, or the intelligence of a real robot. Their "mindset" is little more than a desire to attack anyone they see. They spawn in groups of three to five. These are the weakest enemy Cole will encounter in the game; a Shockwave, melee attack or Lightning Bolt is more than enough to take one out.Also, defeating the Conduit controlling them will cause them to self destruct. Boats: Likely normal boats hijacked by the Dust men. In the mission Standard protocol, the Dust Men have loaded a number of kidnapped citizens onto the boats, in hopes that the government will let them through the quarantine zone. Moya states that the military guarding the coastline have a shoot on sight order for anything that tries to break the line. Terror Bus: The Dust Men have taken over a number of city transportation buses and equipped heavy layers of scrap metal armor coatings and machine guns on all sides. Cole cannot destroy the terror buses by simply shooting lightning bolts at them. The only way for Cole to disable an armored bus is to get on top of it and overcharging its engine on the roof. Turrets: A machine gun turret reinforced by a steel shield, forcing Cole to use a Precision head shock orPolarity Wall to get around the gunner and knock him out. Turret trucks: A flat-bed truck with a turret on the back. They only have these parked at the black out areas, they don't actually appear in the story. Appearance And Ranks On top of the normal and the bomber units, are two Conduits related to the Dust Men: Standard Dustmen: The type most often encountered in the Warren district, these enemies carry Sterling L1 submachine gun on most occasions. However they carry a more varied selections of weapons than the other groups. As mentioned earlier, they wear quilted jackets, parts of old clothes, trash bags, scrap metals, combat boots and garbage bags over their heads, and most of them wear capes made of garbage bags. Their armor loses parts every time a Dust Man is hit by any attacks, whether electricity, bullets or rocks. The Dust Men in general are tougher than the Reapers and can take more punishment. Dust Men Kamikaze Bombers They carry flare like bombs and have a set of explosives strapped to their chests. They are similar to the Kamikaze Reapers, but can handle more damage due to their armor. Armored Conduit: Also known as Scrap Crabs Conduits, these are heavily armored figures that carry RPGs and have the ability to spawn an infinite number of Scrap Crabs from a weird, cage-like "backpack" from their back. It is implied that they have limited telekinetic abilities, and that the "backpack" consists of the garbage they are using to make the crabs. These Conduits can withstand a lot of damage, such as several Head Shocks or Megawatt Hammer blasts. Golem Conduits: Also known as Armored Golems, are Conduits who encase themselves in a huge scrap armor. They can fire a machine gun-like arm. One needs to shoot out the leg or the arm, causing the Golem to fall and expose the Conduit. They also change colors depending how damaged it is. Locations *The Warren *Tent City *The Container Fort *Alden's Tower Trivia * They are the only gang out of the three that tried to break the Quarantine. * This is the only real gang in Empire City, as the First Sons is an Organization and the Reapers are Pedestrians under Sasha's mind control agent Black Tar. * The golem conduit is the only conduit that will give you 1xp for live capture and does not referred to as "tough collar." * Most of the dustmen are green but the one with the missile launcher is brown. * The brown missile launcher was with Alden in "Anything for Trish". * The missile launcher can be mistaken as as first son because when you punch him it has no junk sound. Category:Gangs Category:Dust Men